fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Think of Misha/Think of Diana
The entire company, including Isaac, Superman, Optimus Prime, and Izzy, grant Diana some song. Misha: "Think of me... think of me fondly when we've said goodbye... Never find a moment, spare a thought for me... Think of me... think of me warmly..." A piece of scenery falls on the stage mysteriously, with Misha avoiding it. Heidi: "He's there! The Phantom of the Opera!" All: "He's with us, it's the ghost!" Heidi: "He's there! The Phantom of the Opera! Monsieur!" Izzy: "My god!" Cobi: "Show us a little courtesy!" Optimus Prime: "You can't run, little child! Lift it up!" Ultra Magnus: "Stoke Mandeville and Kim Jong-Il, chiefs of the flies, they are responsible for this! Mandeville! For god's sake, man, what's going out there?" Mandeville and Kim: "It must be a ghost!" Misha: "Nooo!" Heidi: "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera...!" Optimus Prime: "Such insolence!" Izzy: "Signora, please! These things do happen." Misha: "For the past three years, these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two! You are as bad as him! These things do happen! Ugh! Until you stop these things from happening, it does not happen! Much Wenlock! Stampy! Bring my doggy and my boxy!" Wenlock: "Amateurs." Misha: "I'm already leaving!" Ultra Magnus: "If you need me, I shall be in Barcelona, where Cobi, our musician, lives." Optimus Prime: "Signora Misha... Wonder she will come back again." Hidy: "I have a message from Lotso the Opera Ghost." Izzy: "You are obsessed." Hidy: "He welcomes you to his opera house..." Optimus Prime and Izzy: "HIS opera house?" Hidy: "And commands you to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Optimus Prime: "His salary?" Hidy: "He used to pay Mganus 20,000 francs a month." Izzy: "20,000?" Optimus Prime: "Maybe the Vicomte de Calgary, Howdy, will join us in our gala." Heidi: "Diana could do it for once!" All: "Yeah!" Wonder Woman: "Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye, Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try, When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember Stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, Think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me Trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, Think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!" Howdy: "Can it be? can it be Diana? Bravo! Long ago, It seems so long ago, How young and innocent we were, She may not remember me, But I remember her." Wonder Woman: "Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade, They have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes You will think... Wonder Woman vocalizes an assortment of notes. Wonder Woman: ''"Of me!" Lotso's voice: "Brava! Brava! Bravissimo!" Heidi: "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera..." Howdy: "Who is that?" Category:Fan Fiction